


Hope

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: The Muppet Show
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Half Drabble, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Prompt Fic, less gloomy than the summary probably makes it sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope, that's the thing. Even when they have nothing else, hope keeps them going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> [First published on LiveJournal. Archived 2015-07-19.]
> 
> Prompt challenge fic.
> 
> _there I saw hope barbed as barbed wire._  
>  \- "Ein Yahav", Yehuda Amichai, tr. Chana Bloch and Chana Kronfeld

"This might really be it, chief. The end of the Theater."

"Nonsense, Scooter. We'll think of something."

Hope, that's the thing. Even when they have nothing else, hope keeps them going.

Kermit hopes they won't have to resort to Gonzo's plan with the railway handcart and the sixty live chickens.


End file.
